livingcallumfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Seven
7.01: Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave. - After two months of married bliss, Callum and Niall return to the mansion, ready to face the real world and begin their lives together officially. Ever since the wedding they've been traveling the world, spending time together and just enjoying life. (And also having lots, and lots of sex.) Niall's had to go and do a few shows with One Direction, and Callum also spent two weeks filming a few scenes for the new X-Files movie, The X-Files: Beyond The Stars. But now they're back, together, and ready to return to their everyday lives! '7.02: The Equalists Have Arrived. ' - The world is in awe today as all the TV stations in the world are taken over by an unknown source and a recorded message starts playing. The world watches as a man wearing a black mask with a pierced heart on it starts talking in a computer-manipulated voice: "Hello citizens of Earth. I am here today to tell you a short story, one of hope and change. Imagine a world where the celebrities that you all hold dear, aren't celebrities. They are normal, hard-working people. No paparazzi chasing them, no reality shows documenting their over-inflated, spectacle lifestyles. Imagine this world... doesn't it sound perfect? A world where we are all equal in status. Well, folks, that is what I am here to do. I am the leader of the Equalists, an organization dedicated to bringing the so-called celebrities down to our level of life. You have already seen our work, with the Celebrity Kidnapper/Murderer and the Rogue Duck Man. We also recently murdered Dina and Ali Lohan, along with shooting reality TV star Alexx Hiotis and placing his beau Demi Lovato in a coma. That's right, all of that was us, and now that we have your attention it is time to strike. This is us making our first official step towards destroying the celebrity lifestyle once and for all! We will stand, we will destroy, and we will prevail! More details to come." Callum, Brandon, Alexx and Niall watch the broadcast from Brandon's make over store in complete and utter shock. The Equalists have arrived, and no celebrity is safe. '7.03: 7 1 3 13 8 5 12. ' - Alexx, not able to handle living inside his home with Demi not there with him, temporarily moves into Callum and Niall's mansion, which has recently been placed under surveillance by the FBI because of the threat on all celebrities. On Alexx's first night there the trio decide to have a night of drinking and swimming in the large mansion pool to get their minds off of recent events. But then, in the middle of the festivities, a mysterious man appears on the patio of the mansion. He is tall, lean, and wearing a black mask with a pierced heart on it. Callum and the others instantly recognize him from the TV broadcast as the leader of the Equalists. He tells them that his name is Gabriel and that they do not have to worry as he "won't be killing them... yet." He makes his absolute hatred for Callum known, and finishes by telling them all that he just "had to come and say hello before the games begin," before vanishing into the night just before the FBI can arrive to take him down. '7.04: And So It Begins... ' - Breaking news: St. Engline's Hospital, the only hospital in California that caters to celebrities and their families only, has been blown up by a suicide bomber. The suicide bomber has since been identified as Brianne Mexicano and has been revealed to be an Equalist soldier. The attack on St. Engline's is being considered as the first move in the Equalists plans to destroy celebrity life. Doctors and emergency crews have been called in to the site of the disaster from all over the state. The building, once seven stories tall, has been mostly reduced to rubble by the explosion. There are thirty people confirmed dead as of right now. Callum, Niall, Alexx and Brandon first see the news on TV while at the mansion. Once learning of the attack on the hospital, Alexx has a mental breakdown. Demi Lovato, his wife and lover who was beaten into a coma by the Equalists during the previous season, was recovering in St. Engline's at the time of the explosion. As Alexx falls apart, all anyone can do is watch the news and wait for more news on the tragedy. Later news reports reveal Demi Lovato to be among the small group of survivors, having been found under a gigantic slab of concrete that used to be the fifth floor, although she is still in a coma. '7.05: If You Want Me You'll Have To Come And Get Me! ' - Callum awakens, a week after the hospital disaster, to find Niall has gone off to get his hair done. Callum then walks around the mansion alone, Alexx being at another hospital with Demi Lovato twenty-four/seven, refusing to leave her side after what happened. It's when Callum enters his kitchen that he finds a note on the table. Thinking it's from Niall, he opens the envelope to discover a few words scrawled on a small piece of paper "I hope you enjoyed the show. More to come. Gabriel. xo." Callum, scared and angry, turns to the camera crew and says, in reply to the letter, "You fucking pussy, leaving me silly little notes. If you want me, you'll have to come and fucking get me." '7.06: And With This We Introduce Olivia. ' - In this episode Callum goes on Hollywood's highest rated talk show Life With Liv, with celebrity host Olivia Laurenhill conducting the interview. In the interview he talks about his marriage, his show, and his thoughts on the Equalists and everything that has happened thus far. It's not an episode to miss! Breaking News: The world's armed forces are preparing for an all-out war against the Equalists. Blockades are being set up all over the United States and Canada, and updates on the war effort in Europe have yet to arrive. The FBI and CIA are taking celebrities into protective custody as well. It's a new age for planet Earth, with some even calling it "World War III." '7.07: Ghost. ' - With Niall doing a One Direction concert, Callum is left alone in the mansion for the first time since their marriage began. Not even the camera crew is there really, and all footage from this episode is edited together with shots from the Living Callum house cameras in each room of the mansion. Callum, truly alone, begins to hear things: Creaks, footsteps, voices. His paranoia grows and he begins to fear that there may be a ghost in the mansion. It is upon this thought that the memories of what happened last season come back to mind... could Gemmite still be around, haunting him? '7.08: You'll Probably End Up Dead... ' - Callum and Niall are shocked when a frantic Emilie de Ravin shows up on their doorstep one evening. The actress, who hasn't been seen since she moved back to Australia at the end of season four, reveals that someone tried to kill her and her husband Jake while they were in Adelaide on a road trip. She says that she didn't know where else to go, and that she sent Jake to hide out safely with his family because he isn't a celebrity and it would be safer for him to not be around her right now. After a long discussion, Callum and Niall agree to let her stay with them. '7.09: Riots. ' - The world is in chaos. Equalist soldiers are suicide bombing left and right and the celebrity death toll numbers are rising all over the globe. Rihanna is confirmed to be dead. People are hiding in fear, the world governments are at a stand still, and the death count for all gets higher by the day. No one knew just how big the Equalist organization was before it all began, but it's large on a global scale. People all over the world don't know what to do out of fear of what will come next. Callum, Niall, Alexx, and Emilie de Ravin watch every news broadcast, worrying about when Gabriel and the Equalists will strike against them personally. '7.10: I Guess All We Can Do Now Is What We Always Do. ' - Not knowing what else to do with themselves in this dark time, the remaining celebrities of the world decide to throw a massive party in downtown L.A. Callum and others at the mansion find this in bad taste, so they decide to opt out of attending. It turns out that this is for the best, since the party is bombed by the Equalists, even with the FBI and the CIA guarding the party, killing hundreds. '7.11: Accidental Celebrity Hideout. ' - With everyone pretty much dead, the few pockets of celebrities that remain are looking for a place to hide and feel safe. With the airing of Living Callum episodes "7 1 3 13 8 5 12" and "You'll Probably End Up Dead..." showing him taking in both Alexx and Emilie de Ravin, people are coming to the conclusion that Callum's mansion is safe and that it is where they must go. Obviously this is a misconception, but in a panic-ridden world anything can make sense. Let's just say Callum and Niall aren't too pleased when people like the Olsen twins, Britney Spears, the other four members of One Direction, and various more show up on their doorstep. Missy Higgins and The Veronicas appear as well, along with Callum's old co-stars Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny. Also the freshly-out-of-rehab Lindsay Lohan appears at the mansion, carrying grave news... '7.12: I Want To Believe. ' - Because of the lengthy content matter, this episode is a two-hour non-commercial-having special: Callum and Niall's mansion is overflowing with celebrities-in-hiding. Upon learning from Lindsay Lohan that there's a rumor going around that the Equalists are genetically experimenting with human beings, an entirely new fear grows. The rumor is confirmed when Brandon calls Callum telling him that his store was trashed by an Equalist mutation named Linda. Callum, Brandon, and Niall quickly abandon the other celebrties in the mansion and drive out to meet Brandon, his long-term boyfriend Josh Hutcherson, and the creator of Living Callum Marta Machado in an attempt to save them, but are instead confronted by Equalist soldiers upon arrival... with one of the soldiers being... being... The Celebrity Kidnapper/Murderer! It is revealed that the version of him from the second season is dead, and that he himself is one of many clones named Tyler, all created by the Equalists to aid in the war. Along with the Tyler's are yeti creatures dubbed the Linda's. After a long exchanging of words, a small battle begins: Callum and everyone against Tyler and his army of Linda's. During the fight, a faulty Linda yeti begins to break down and throws up toxic chemicals onto Marta, who screams and falls over onto the cement while fighting. Everyone rushes to her aid, but it turns out futile as Marta quickly stands up, now a new woman. With a flick of her wrist everyone is teleported back to Callum's mansion safely. It is revealed, later on, that the chemicals from the Linda altered Marta's overall genetic coding and gave her superhuman teleportation powers! At the end of the episode everyone sits down in the mansion parlor, not really sure if what happened to them actually happened or not (Because it was just so strange) and begin to plan their next move. '7.13: The Fabric Of A World Unwoven. ' - Breaking News: Celebrity National Bank, the only bank in the world that caters to celebrities only, has been destroyed tonight. Equalist soldiers and mutations invaded the bank this morning and took the workers and civilians inside hostage. While the FBI and the CIA tried to find a solution, the soldiers inside were busy planting bombs on the lower levels of the bank, in order to weaken and destroy the buildings support system. Once activated, the explosions swept through the bank at impossible speeds. Before anyone knew what was happening, everyone inside was dead and the building was caving in upon itself. As this happened, the yeti beasts known as the Linda's attacked the surrounding streets, causing a blood bath. The world is at it's knees tonight as the realization of the bank's destruction becomes known: Celebrity National Bank handled affairs all over the world, and with it gone the world's economies crumble. All money becomes invalid, and the world goes into complete and utter chaos. An hour after, the global riots begin, and television signals are once again hijacked by the Equalist leader Gabriel, who reveals that the bank's entire electronic database has been stored onto a drive that is under Equalist control. All he asks in return for handing over the files to the United States government is that the remaining celebrities are banished to Siberia, where they will live out their days in poverty and desolation. Callum and the others notice that the masked Gabriel has become more erratic and insane-sounding since they last saw him. Callum comes to the conclusion that he's slipping, cracking under the pressure of the war he created. A man that powerful with such a fragile mental state makes him even more dangerous than before, and it leads Callum and the others to decide upon their next move a lot faster than they would have liked. '7.14: Breathe Again. ' - Brandon decides that he and Josh Hutchinson are leaving, going back to the heart of L.A. to help fight the Tyler's and the Linda's. Marta, knowing her new-found teleporation powers will come in handy, decides to join them. Before Callum or anyone else can protest or stop them, they're gone. Poof, taken away by Marta to join the fight. This leaves Callum, Alexx, Niall, and the other celebrities to carry out their final plan as, well, planned. As preparations continue, Callum decides he needs a quiet moment alone and stands in his backyard, smoking a cigarette and trying to keep calm. It's clear how stressed he is, since he quit smoking years before Living Callum began shooting. It's during this quiet time that Gabriel appears, scaring Callum out of his mind. Gabriel tells him that if he runs or screams, he'll kill him without a second thought. Gabriel then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a baggie of cocaine, tempting Callum to fall back into his addiction. Callum sits, not moving or speaking, willing Gabriel to go and die. After it becomes apparent that Callum isn't going to relapse, Gabriel sneers and says that any plans the celebrities have to survive the war are useless and that they will all die eventually. Callum calls Gabriel a monster before he vanishes, leaving Callum crying. It is clear that Gabriel has the same teleporation powers as Marta, and most likely has for a long time. That night, Callum and other celebrities vanish without a trace. Camera crews and FBI agents search the empty mansion and surrounding forests, finding nothing but a note taped to the kitchen table saying "We have gone where we will be safe. This is not the end." '7.15: This Is Not The End! ' - Three months after Callum and the celebrities vanished, a blank disc is mailed anonymously to the ex-producers of Living Callum, which went on an definite hiatus after "Breathe Again." The disc, when played, shows what appears to be a makeshift episode of the show. Ever since the celebrities went AWOL, the Equalists have pretty much taken over the media. The bombings have stopped and the "third world war" has pretty much ended, or is at least paused. As long as society doesn't revert back to it's celebrity-worshiping ways, the peace remains. It's funny, because the Equalists have become, in an ironic way, the new celebrities. The clips from the disc were obviously filmed on a portable digital camera, and shows what appears to be a stone room in the background. It gives off no indication of where it was recorded, which seems to be the general idea. After about thirty seconds of just the stone wall, Callum sits down and smiles at the camera. It is the first time anyone has seen him since Breathe Again. His blonde hair has insane roots and he obviously hasn't properly groomed in a while. After taking a long pause, he speaks, his voice dry and raspy. "Hey guys... it's me, Callum. Duh. Three months ago me and the other celebrities, the ones who came and fucking started living in my house without even really asking permission... fucking leeches... but that's not the point. The point is, we had a plan. A good plan, one to escape the Equalists. And it worked. I can't go into much detail without giving everything away, but basically we went totally fucking underground, all of us. We are safe, we are warm, and we are remaining strong. We're keeping tabs on what's going on out there, and we wish you luck. One day, the Equalists will fall and we'll be able to come out of hiding and rejoice with the rest of the world. One day... order will be restored. In the mean time we are surviving the best we can and actually trying our hardest to figure out a way to fix things. But until that day comes.... yeah, it might seem like this is it for all us celebrities, that the Equalists have us hiding and beaten. But I can promise you that this is not the end. This isn't the end for me, for Alexx, for Brandon, for Lindsay Lohan, Emilie de Ravin, Niall... it's just the beginning of a new chapter of our lives. And this isn't the end of Living Callum, either. It's just that things are a lot more real now." And with that, Callum looks to someone off camera and says "Hey, can someone pass the champagne?" before cutting to black.